Everything Unexpected
by Beebabyxx
Summary: Everything changes when Bella moves to a small town whether that change is a good one or a bad one.


**Hi this is my first story. Hope y'all like it. This is based on Bella and Edward.**

**These are not my own character the owner is Stephanie Meyer.**

**I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you thought and leave me some reviews.:)**

**Telling Mom- Chapter 1**

Well uh that was unexpected to say the least; I had just started my first day at my new high school. This isn't going to be just as bad as I had initially thought. The only thing that really played on my mind was still my Renee's face as I got up and left the room after telling her I was leaving to live with Charlie, I knew she wasn't going to really swell to the idea but I wasn't expecting her to react just as she had.

_I was getting more and more nervous as I walked towards the living room I knew I would be able to do it but I was certain it was going to take a hell of a long time to get the point out to Renee. I was getting closer to the door of which my mother sat on the other side watching her favourite show. _

_Ah maybe I should wait until it's over I wouldn't exactly want to distract her right now would I?_

_Yes, yes you do if it's not now it's going to be another few hours before you mentally prepare yourself to talk to her. _

_But it can wait can't it?_

_No! Do it now._

_I knew this was stupid arguing with my own head, but that's how I worked. Right I'm going to do it now, I swear I will I promise myself I will do it._

_I slowed down as I reached the door; I took a deep breath and knocked. Wait what? I just knocked on my own door. Who does that? Who knocks on their own living room door? Well me apparently._

"_Bella? Is that you?" I heard Renee's voice call out in concern; obviously she was going to be concerned who would be knocking on the door when no-one else was in the house? _

"_Yeah it is. Are you busy?" I called back to her. I could hear how nervous I was in my own voice. I'm not entirely sure why I was so nervous I was just going to do it and she can't say much about it. She doesn't have full rein in my life anymore._

"_No honey why would I be busy? And what are you doing out there come in here. This is your house too you know." Great she had to say that just as I was about to tell her I was moving to Forks. Way to go mom. _

_I opened the door slowly, I saw my mom sitting curled up on the couch wrapped around her blanket with a cup of tea in her hand; she looked up at me and smiled. Renee and I had been very close, which is why I was sure she was going to be surprised with what I was about to tell her. I told her everything, I knew that lately I was acting weird and it was playing a toll on our relationship but I was thinking over my options. _

_Renee moved her feet so I could sit down. As I sat down I saw the concern on her face she was worried I could tell, she knew something was up. Well I guess she was going to find out wasn't she. Oh boy here it goes._

"_Mom I have something I want to tell-"I began, I dint get too far before she cut in. Oh dear._

"_Oh my word Bella your pregnant aren't you? Who's is it? Who do I have to shoot? Do I know him? Are you going to keep it? When did this happen? Oh I'm going to be a grand-"_

"_Wow, wow, wow mom slow, stop wait no I'm not pregnant no, hear me out. Okay?"_

"_Phew Bella, I swear I'm not ready to be a granny, I'm still too young and pretty." HA sure mom. I knew she was just joking as she just winked at me._

"_Right mom this is going to be quick, but first do you promise me that you aren't going to interrupt me okay?" she nodded so I began. "I'm just going to get it out there. And you don't need to think things over because I have made my decision and I'm going with it I have discussed things already and I'm sorry I know this will upset you but you have Phil now so you don't need to worry about me." _

_I paused to let her think through what I had just said. I was waiting for that nod of confirmation to continue. I knew by the look on her face she was trying to figure out in her head what I was about to tell her. But I knew she wasn't going to interrupt she promised and I wasn't going to let her anyway._

_Finally I saw that she gave up when she looked back at me and nodded. Oh Yay! Here it begins._

"_Mom I'm moving to Forks to live with Charlie."_

**_:)_**


End file.
